


Draco Malfoy's Very Secret Diary

by Slumber



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Hogwarts First Year, Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: The very secret diaries of Draco Malfoy, age 11.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 30-minute Writer's Block Challenge





	Draco Malfoy's Very Secret Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously very inspired from Cassandra Claire's Very Secret Diaries series. Thanks to the Lexicon's calendar for the PS timeline!

**June 5, 1991**

Dear Diary,

Father says all famous people have biographies. He also says that now that I am eleven, I should start thinking about my future.

Here in these pages is where a record of my rise to Minister of Magic begins. Eleven will be my best year yet!

Father says I shouldn't color outside the lines anymore either.

I want my Hogwarts letter now. Father says Harry Potter will be in Hogwarts too. I wonder what he's like. I bet he's worried. Father hasn't said it, but he thinks it'll be good if I made friends with him. I agree. I think he'll be my best friend.

DM

**June 6, 1991**

Dear Diary,

I received my Hogwarts letter yesterday. Unfortunately, it did not say I could be Sorted into Slytherin right away, even though Father already asked Dumbledore ahead of time. 

Stupid Dumbledore.

Mother says we'll be buying my books soon.

DM

**June 15, 1991**

Dear Diary,

Father says "Diary" is a silly name to call you, so I'm changing your name. 

I should also not tell Father what I write in you anymore. 

Dobby says there's a spell he can use to make sure what I write here stays secret. I took him up on that offer and now only I can read what I write here!

We're going to Diagon Alley in two weeks. It's too long!

DM

**July 31, 1991**

Dear Harry,

How do you like your new name?

I got everything I needed today. It's a lot of stuff but Dobby carried them all. He's useful that way. I got my wand--unicorn hair ~~I love unicorns!~~ and hawthorn wood. It looks very regal although I had hoped for something like dragonstring or phoenix feather. But Ollivander's is the best at them.

I also got an owl. I'm calling him Hyperion. It's a nice name, isn't it?

I go to Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm looking forward to being in Slytherin! Father's told me so much about it. He thinks Harry Potter might not be in my house, but I think he'll be friends with me. 

DM

**September 1, 1991**

Dear ~~Harry~~ Diary,

Your old name was stupid. How do you like your new name?

I met Harry Potter today.

He's a bit of an arse, really, is what he is.

He's ugly too.

I was Sorted into Slytherin, like I thought!

Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini are in my house, like Father said. So are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

Pansy Parkinson was Sorted into Slytherin too. Urgh. I can't stand her. 

~~I really wanted to be his best friend.~~

DM

**September 6, 1991**

Dear Diary,

Harry Potter is stupid at potions. That Muggleborn friend of his, Granger, knows too much. 

I don't know why Muggles don't use any spells on their hair. Hers can use a bit of work.

~~Still not Harry Potter's best friend.~~

DM

**September 12, 1991**

Dear Diary,

Harry Potter can fly, but he's getting in trouble for it! 

Father will be so proud.

I told him to meet me tonight too, for a duel.

He'll probably show up because he's such a Gryffindor.

I've told Filch.

This will be _so_ much fun.

DM

**October 31, 1991**

Dear Diary,

Halloween was disrupted today by a troll attack.

I have written Father informing him of such an attack, and he will be sure to write the board of governors for Hogwarts. 

DM

**November 9, 1991**

Dear Diary,

We lost in Quidditch. Harry Potter was _allowed_ to play; first years are _never_ allowed to play! But McGonagall is a Gryffindor Head of House so obviously she's let him and even bought him his _broom_.

Father will hear about this.

 _I_ want to play Quidditch.

Stupid Potter. Why does he get to play before _I_ do? ~~That's pretty wicked, actuall~~

DM

**December 23, 1991**

Dear Diary,

I came back home for the holidays.

Good riddance, won't be seeing Potter in a while.

DM

**December 25, 1991**

Dear Diary,

I bet Harry Potter's Christmas is nowhere as fun as mine is!

I bet he didn't even receive presents. I hear his Muggle family hates him. I hear they put him in a _cupboard_.

I really like the new broom Father gave me. And Mum got me new robes and more sweets. I'm glad she listened to me when I wrote to tell her she hadn't been sending me enough care packages.

Take _that_ , Potter.

DM

~~**December 26, 1991** ~~

~~Dear Diary,~~

~~I wonder what Harry Potter's doing right now.~~

~~DM~~

**January 6, 1992**

Dear Diary,

I don't want to go back to school. Urgh. Pansy tried to sit with me in the train today and Father says I can't call her ugly ~~to her face~~ anymore, so I have to play nice.

I really don't want to.

I think Theodore Nott likes her, but any time I say that, he just glares at me.

~~He kind of scares me.~~

DM

 **May 10, 1992**

Dear Diary,

Harry Potter lost his House tons and tons and tons of points! I knew he was stupid. ~~Maybe now he'll be my frie~~

DM

**June 1, 1992**

Dear Diary,

Today is the first day of exams. I guess Professor Dumbledore heeded my letter when I wrote to inform him my birthday is on the 5th, and as such, he ought to make sure we wouldn't have exams then.

But I don't want to be _revising_ before my birthday!

I think I topped Charms for sure though. It was easy.

DM

**June 2, 1992**

Dear Diary,

Aced Herbology. Aced Potions. Top of the class for sure. Not even Granger can stop me!

~~If I'm smarter than Granger, will that make Harry like me?~~

DM

**June 3, 1992**

Dear Diary,

Transfiguration was ~~so hard, what is McGonagall _thinking_?~~ pretty easy. I'm confident I topped that.

DM

**June 4, 1992**

Dear Diary,

I don't know why History of Magic is even a class. Anyway, I aced that too.

DM

**June 5, 1992**

Dear Diary,

Mother sent me plenty of sweets, and a new set of robes, and she told me she's taking me to France this summer!

Father sent me a ring. He says it's the family ring. ~~It's kind of boring.~~ I'm honored to have it. He says he might get me a new broom this summer if I do really well in my exams, which I told him I did. 

What are _you_ giving me for my birthday?

DM

**June 6, 1992**

Dear Diary,

Harry Potter is in the hospital. ~~I hope he's okay.~~ Gryffindor lost to Ravenclaw. The House Cup is still Slytherin's! 

Best birthday present ever!

DM

**June 8, 1992**

Dear Diary,

We lost the Cup. To _Gryffindor_. Because of _Harry Potter_ and his dumb friends. Dumbledore can't just _do_ that! My father will hear about this!

Worst birthday present _ever_.

DM

**June 11, 1992**

Dear Diary,

Hermione. Granger. Topped. Every. Single. Exam.

~~Father will kill me.~~

This is not fair. _Not_ fair at _all_.

 _Worst_ birthday present _ever_ ever ever!

I hate being twelve.

DM

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider donating to local organizations who support trans individuals in your area.


End file.
